


Jackrabbit

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Cum Inflation, PWP, Trans Character, Trans Huntress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Meg had caught her attention simply because she couldn’t catch her. Meg was speedy, quick, fast, any adjective you could use to describe a rabbit’s speed. She would dart from generator to generator quicker than the Huntress could chuck an axe at her and ruin that perfect little red head’s stride. How quickly she could get up the other survivors, no man left behind.She wanted her.And what Huntress wanted, Huntress got.





	Jackrabbit

Meg had caught her attention simply because she couldn’t catch her. Meg was speedy, quick, fast, any adjective you could use to describe a rabbit’s speed. She would dart from generator to generator quicker than the Huntress could chuck an axe at her and ruin that perfect little red head’s stride. How quickly she could get up the other survivors, no man left behind.

She wanted her.

And what Huntress wanted, Huntress got.

It ended up being a fascination on Meg. Huntress couldn’t bring herself to harm her, when she tossed her over her shoulder she could hear Meg murmur ‘wow’ under her breath and check out her ass or biceps. It set in stone in Huntress’ eyes that the feelings were mutual. At least, the attraction one, she’s not so sure if Meg would kill to keep her away from anyone else like Anna would. Oh, how she longed to touch her hair, or even have her alone.

And the chance came soon enough. When the other survivors had darted away from Meg and left her alone behind a tree, Anna scooped her up immediately. And Meg? Meg didn’t fight back. She didn’t kick, didn’t scream, just began to nuzzle up to Huntress’ neck. Whisper filthy things in her ear about where they could go, where they could hide. Huntress feels her cheeks flare up red, striding faster through the woods until they make it to her abode. Darting up the stairs and throwing the red head onto the bed full of furs.

Meg is quick, cooing sweet things like. “Come to mama.” As she removes her skin-tight top, wiggling out of her leggings and watching as Anna comes over top of her. Pulling the woman’s veil back from her face and cupping her cheeks, fitting her fingers up under her mask but not pulling it off. Just dragging her down and sealing their lips together. There’s a click, fumbling fingers fussing for Meg’s bra and ripping it off in the end, trailing hot lips down Meg’s throat and scraping her teeth. A quiet promise that she’d mark her up if she squirmed. But the kisses still trail down until Anna reaches her breast. Sealing her lips around her nipple and suckling, scraping her teeth light enough to make Meg arch up and gasp, clutching at Anna’s hair.

“Kiss me-” Meg breathily murmurs, and lips unlatch from her nipple, finding her lips hungrily. Forearms rest on either side of Meg’s head, flexing her biceps in order to keep upright and hands greedily run across her arms. Meg’s delicate hands trace over her biceps, up her shoulders, before twining in her short hair under the strap of her mask. Thrusting her hips up into Anna’s and winding her legs around the Huntress’ waist. Feeling the outline of her cock pressing down against her and she coos in pleasure against the killer’s mouth.

Then, Meg’s humming against Anna’s mouth, and Anna snarls at her words. “Fuck me.”

Clothes go flying after that, teeth latch onto Meg’s neck and she cries out as her panties are ripped off. A string of slick snapping under the gravity as they’re torn away. There is no fingering, no prep, Meg is desperate for it and now. And once Huntress is naked, save for her mask, Meg /moans/ at the sight of her body as she sits up on her knees. Meg underneath her, legs splayed across her thighs and hips. “Wow…” She sighs, running her hands up Huntress’ curves and up to her breasts. Anna soon snatches her wrists, pinning them above her head in one hand and hearing Meg just /moan/. Arching up off the bed in pleasure at being pinned.

Kinky girl.

Soon her cock is lined up with Meg’s wet sex, and using her hand, Huntress guides the blunt head across her clit. Watching as her hips jerk upwards, red curls moistened around the lower lips of her pussy. Anna groans, unable to help herself and thrusts inside carefully. Soon using her free hand to cup Meg’s cheek, slotting her thumb between plush lips and watching the red head suckle softly at it to muffle her moans.

Thrusting at an even pace, they both know they won’t last long. But Anna tries her hardest. Thrusting at a careful pace before picking it up as Meg begs for it harder, faster. “Fuck me, please!” Begging the woman above her, and how could Anna say no to that?

She’s quickly thrusting into her now, the bed shaking and creaking as their hips slap together with loud squelches. The sound of how wet Meg’s pussy is reaching Anna’s ears and she groans with pleasure as Meg screams in reply, squirming and bucking her hips as she gets close. Her inner walls constricting and fluttering until-

“Cumming! I’m c-cumming! Oh God-” Noisy little thing. She sobs and screams as she cums all over her cock. Arching her hips upwards and holding still before going back to squirming after her initial orgasm. Anna doesn’t last much longer, releasing her cheek to come down to her hip. Gripping with bruising force and grunting as she slams her hips into her once more. Cumming inside of her with a long moan, head falling back at finally being able to mark this woman as her own. Finally, Meg was hers.

Peeking down at the girl, she sees her abdomen is slightly distented. Anna coos, rubbing the small swell and Meg peeks down, eyes fluttering and a breathy 'oh’ leaving her lips. Reaching down to feel them locked together so tightly and how her tummy is swollen slightly.

Anna coos softly.

“Again.”


End file.
